


New

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Skye, Family, Gen, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil And Clint navigate being new parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

When Clint and Phil bought Daisy home, both were a little scared. For a long time the had only their careers and each other.   
The sudden addition of the baby made them a family. Both knew they loved their baby girl already, and would do anything for her. But both were afraid of screwing up.  
But gradually as the both settled and got comfortable with their new roles.  
They were going to give their baby girl all the happiness in the world and so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> 7th in series


End file.
